


Ash & Dust

by jazznrajah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash & Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my mixes.

** **

 

**Ash and Dust** :: A Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) Mix

 

[ [dl](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ad18qf23hayy1pg/aad+buckws.zip) | [listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/ash-and-dust) ]

 

_black market,_ **bear mccreary;** mercenary, **crystal castles;**  
my violent heart, **nine inch nails;** dead bodies, **air;**  
red lines, **sohn;** disarm, **the civil wars;**  
heavy in your arms (c-berg remix), **florence + the machine;**  
dirty hands, **bear mccreary** where butterflies never die, **broken iris;**  
radioactive (hypnos remix), **imagine dragons;**  
shake it out (the weeknd remix), **florence + the machine**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/83840732210) April 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
